


Our Golden Ticket

by Gravytrain101



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Brothers, Cancer, Guns, Hurt Danny, In Need of Money, Kidnapping, M/M, Sick Mother, treatment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Two brothers, Shawn and Calum, are in desperate need of money. They need thousands of dollars in order to pay for their mother's cancer treatment. She will die without this money. The boys put their heads together and come up with a plan to get the money. They decide to kidnap someone and get the money they need through a ransom demand. However, they don't decide to kidnap just any ordinary man. No, they plan to take one of the most influential and famous men in Hawaii.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Our Golden Ticket

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and enjoy!

Shawn’s POV:   
“Let’s go over the plan one more time,” I told Calum, wanting to make sure this is something my little brother doesn’t screw up. 

“We went over it 3 times already Shawn,” he sighed as he got up from the couch, “I know it.” 

“Tell me again. I have to know you got this,” I ordered as I grabbed his arm. 

“Alright,” he snapped as he pulled his arm out of my grasp, “We wait around the corner of the barber shop he goes to. You yell for help and I act like I’m hurt once we know he’s in range of hearing us. He’ll come over to help us and that’s when we grab him.” 

“Where do we take him?” I asked as I got the gun out I was hiding in my waistband. 

“To the beach house Mom and Dad would take us to in the summer,” he sighed as he watched me inspect the gun one last time, “Shawn. I know this.” 

“And why are we doing this?” I asked, not letting him go until we’ve gone through the whole thing.

“For Mom. We need money for her treatment and this is the best solution you came up with,” he answered, “There. Happy?” 

“Not until we get our golden ticket,” I told him as I slid the gun back in my waistband. 

\-----Near Barbershop-----  
Shawn’s POV:   
“He’s coming! Get down,” I whispered as I had Calum lay on the sidewalk, “Help! Help! My brother’s hurt!” 

“What’s the matter?” our soon to be suspect asked as he rounded the corner. 

“My brother! There’s something wrong with him,” I explained as I pointed to Calum who was “moaning” in pain, “I don’t know what happened. He seemed fine a minute ago.” 

“Just stay calm,” he said as he kneeled beside Calum and pulled his phone out, “I’ll call for help.” 

Once his back was to me I took the gun out from the back of my pants and smacked him over the head with it. I must’ve hit him pretty hard because he fell to the ground very quickly. 

“Come on. Grab his legs,” I ordered Calum as I opened the back of the van, “Ready? One. Two. Three. Lift.” 

We picked up the unconscious man and threw him into the back of the van. I had Calum get in the back with him so he could secure him while I drove us to the beach house. No need to waste time with a two-person task when it can be done perfectly with one person. 

“You tie his legs?” I asked as I turned the corner at the next intersection. 

“Yes,” Calum answered. 

“Zip tie his wrists? Tight?” I asked as I glanced back at him. 

“Yes Shawn,” he said. 

“Move his head so it isn’t shoved into the carpet? Our plan won’t work if he dies from suffocation,” I told him. 

“He’s breathing just fine,” he sighed, “How much longer until we get there?” 

“Impatient, aren’t we?” I said, “15 minutes away from the beach house. Just sit tight with our new guest and we’ll be there before you know it.” 

“Fine,” he snapped before he sat down on the floor of the van with the unconscious man. 

\-----At the Beach House-----  
Shawn’s POV:   
“Get him inside while I get rid of the van,” I told him once we pulled up to the secluded beach house. 

“You want me to take him inside by myself?” he asked. 

“Yes,” I said as I took out the gun that was hiding in the back of my pants, “Shoot him if he tries anything.” 

“Okay,” he said as he reluctantly took the gun. 

“Hey,” I said as I cupped his cheek, “I’ll be right back. Okay? Nothing bad will happen, he’s out cold.” 

“Right,” he sighed, “But hurry up anyway.” 

“Will do,” I said as I watched him pick up our hostage and start off towards the house. 

I quickly drove the van into the patch of woods Calum and I would play in when we were kids. I made sure the van was covered with leaves and branches before I headed back to the house. 

Calum’s POV:   
“How’s our guest?” Shawn asked as he entered the room in the back of the house where I tied the unconscious man to a chair. 

“Still hasn’t woken up yet,” I answered as I took a sip from the glass of water I grabbed from the kitchen. 

“Give me that,” he snapped as he snatched the glass from my hand and threw the water in the man’s face, “Wakey wakey!” 

“Ahh!” he exclaimed as he opened his eyes wide while he took in the unfamiliar surroundings, “What?” 

“No time to explain,” Shawn said as he stepped towards the man. 

“Who are you?” he asked, “What do you want?” 

“Enough with the questions. We need you to do something for us,” he started before he grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back, “We need you to make a phone call for us Mr. Daniel Williams. We need you to call your husband Steve McGarrett for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. I do plan on continuing this though I don't know where I plan on taking it. I just wanted to get the first part out to see if anyone was interested in reading this. You're welcome to leave any feedback you wish! Thank you for reading!


End file.
